Lovesick Revenge: The Lost Chapter
by DanVsFan
Summary: Dan and Danelle gets sucked in a Video Game Console. Now they must fight to survive through The Grid to get back home as they met a strange ally. This is not part of Danelle Mendell's story. Crossover of Dan Vs., Wreck-it Ralph, and Tron Legacy
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter One

The Beginning

One day, Dan and Danelle were so thrilled to tell Chris and Elise the news about their wedding plans.

Dan knocked the door, Chris answered.

"Hello Dan and Danelle. Come in"

The two couples went in. But Dan saw Chris smirked. Dan was quiet curious.

"Uh Chris. What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing." Chris answered spoke like evilly.

Dan was really crept out.

Elise walked in.

"Hello Dan and Danelle!" Elise spoke a bit excitedly

Now Dan and Danelle are REALLY crept out.

"Um, Hi Elise" "W-We came here cau-

Elise interrupted before Dan could finish.

"OH Wait why don't we have seat?"

"Uh Okay, sure" Danelle answered awkwardly.

Chris and Elise sat on the couch, while

Dan sat on chair and Danelle sat on his lap and her legs on the other.

Dan spoke "Chris, Elise, we came here cause we-"

We know, you and Danelle are getting married. Elise said surprisingly

Dan and Danelle jumped off the chair and yelled WHAT?! As they were shocked and blushed

Dan: But how did you know?!

"We were at the concert" Chris answered

Elise said, "We have it on tape"

Dan and Danelle's eyes widen.

Elise walked over to the T.V. and played the DVD.

The Television shows Dan singing at the concert.

"Kiss my eyes and lay me tooooo…..sleep"

"If you would do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes, you maniac of a man! Instead of conquering the world with hate,

I want to conquer you with love." she said, kissing him full on, rather lustfully.

(Video End)

Dan: You guys taped my proposal to Danelle!?

Chris: It was all Elise's idea.

Dan looked over at Elise angry while blushing.

"You women and you're perverted filming"

Elise and Danelle both giggled

Chris walked over to Dan placed a hand on his shoulder.

Chris: Way to go Dan. You took a lot guts proposal Danelle in front of the audience.

Dan gave a little smirk.

"Thanks buddy"

Dan walked over to Danelle

And they placed their lips together

Chris: Dan I got something special for you and Danelle

Elise gave a face palm while smiling. She already knows what Chris was talking about.

Chris walked over to the object that was covered by a blue sheet.

"What is that?" Dan asked

Chris responded. "It's something that we haven't played in long time since we were kids."

Chris pulled out the sheet revealing an old Video Game console.

Dan looked at the console and his eyes widen as he stared at the name on top of the game.

TRON

Dan ran over to the console all excitedly.

"Holy Crap Chris! Where did you get this!?"

"From Litwak's Arcade. He sold it to me."

Dan: "He's still there?"

"You know what forget it. I've haven't played this in long time"

Dan pressed the start button. But nothing came up. Until ten seconds, a blue text appeared on the screen.

The blue text read, "Hello Dan"

This sent chill down Dan's spine

Another text showed up. "I've waited for this moment. I'm going to have to put you on the Game Grid"

Dan: "W-What!?

Suddenly, a strange light on the screen blasted straight at Dan and Danelle.

Chris and Elise screamed. DAN! DANELLE!


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome To The Game Grid

Chapter Two

Welcome To the Game Grid

In The Dark Windy place, Dan had woken up after that laser that blasted him and Danelle.

Dan: W-w-where am I?

Dan: D-HEY WHATS WITH MY CLOTHES!?

Dan was wearing some sort of a suit with strange lights all over it.

"WHAT IS THIS!? STAR WARS!?" Dan yelled in an angry kind of tone.

"Danelle? Danelle!? Where are you!?"

Dan looked around and spotted Danelle running towards him.

"OH SHI-" Before Dan could finish, Danelle jumped and hugged Dan

"Dan! You're Okay!"

D-D-Danelle you're crushing me!

Danelle: Oh! Sorry!

What IS this place? Dan wondered as he looked around.

Dan and Danelle spotted a strange city with weird looking spaceships flying around it.

"Dan. Where are we?" Danelle asked abit frighten.

"I don't know where we are, or whoever lives here. But something tells there aren't friendly" Dan replied with a serious tone.

Dan: "Come on, We gotta find whoever can tell us where are we."

Danelle nodded and grab Dan's arm

Just when they about to take a step, a strange light appeared in front of them.

Dan and Danelle looked up but couldn't see because of the light was blocking their eyes.

The flying object was getting closer, enough for Dan and Danelle to see. Dan remembered that spaceship before.

"Wait a Minute, I seen that before. That's a Recognizer!"

"Awhat!?" Danelle was perplexed

Dan had no time to respond

"Come On! Let's get of here!"

Before they get a chance to run, the spot of the street they were standing on lifted like an elevator

towards the platform on top of the vehicle. People in black bodysuits and helmets with red neon-stripes

approached Dan and Danelle and grabbed them.

"Another Strays"

"Wait! We're not programs!" Dam screamed as he and Danelle were pulled onto the platform and locked into place against some sort of wall.

As they ascended, Dan realized where he was.

"I can't believe it… we're on the Grid…"

A few minutes later, they landed near a dome. Three guys in red stepped onto the platform and analyzed Dan and Danelle locked against the walls

**Thirty Five Minutes Later**

_"All Programs, prepare for Disk Wars"_

The dome's interior was huge. The elevator they had used to enter the dome was actually a disk-shaped structure, with several small "rooms", one for each participant entering the dome. As the elevator stopped, each participant stepped on a separate battlefield-ish stage. The floor seemed to be made of glass, as were the walls. The playing fields were the size of a tennis court.

Dan and Danelle were separated and they had to fight some opponents. Once they rejoin, they have to make a run for it.

_"Combatants 4 and 9, Disk Wars"_

Dan: Alright. Let do this.

**15 Minutes Later**

Dan and Danelle have rejoin try to escape.

"_Combatants 3 and 4, Violation"_

"Snitch" Dan mumbled

This woman doesn't know when to shut up. Does she? Danelle spoke a bit annoyed

Dan and Danelle stopped talking after the annoying announcer again.

"Initiate Final Round. Combatants 3 and 4 versus Rinzler"


	3. Chapter 3: Dan Vs Rinzler

Chapter Three

Dan Vs. Rinzler

"Initiate Final Round. Combatants 3 and 4 versus Rinzler"

Dan and Danelle turned and spotted a program with a helmet.

Danelle: "Uh, is he a power ranger?"

Dan: "Shhh He can us."

**Rinzler's P.O.V.**

I secretly smiled.

Combatant three and Combatant four was mine, but the more I look at them and the closer I stood,

Combatant three told the program, which I heard him said Danelle, to hide and stay away from me.

Then their heads lean closer and their lips proceed.

My guesses those two programs are a couple. It's a shame I had to kill them though.

I pull out my disc and separate it into two. I had to fight this program.

Dan: Wait! TWO!? THAT'S CHEATING!

I heard the program, course I heard his name was Dan, complained trying to do what I did.

I stood there amusing.

I throw a disc and after a few seconds I throw my other as Dan falls to the ground and dodges them. I watch as the program backs up to the wall as my discs come back to me. I catch one as I do a few tricks before catching the other disc. I watch as the program throws his disc at me.

I smile as I jump and turn in the air as his disc glides under me.

I land gracefully as the program was starting to get angry.

That's when I hear a slight noise and see the circle on the wall spinning. I turn and start to run up the wall as the gravity pulls us up. The program, not knowing about it, falls hard against the new floor. I run towards him and jump just as he knocks a hole in the floor. My feet land on each edge of the hole as I start to hold my discs and fight the program up close. He was getting good. He blocked some of my attacks and dodged others. It would be a shame to destroy such a talented, program, who a course has beautiful girl program. That's when she throws her disc at me. I dodged it quickly as I heard her screamed, GET AWAY FROM MY MAN!

She throws her disc again. I lost my discs trying to reflect hers.

She throws it again. I dodge it once again while trying to retrieve my discs.

Danelle: Dan! Are you alright!?

Yeah. I'm fine.

**Dan's P.O.V.**

Who IS that guy!?

Dan looked at Rinzler carefully.

"Wait. He looks familiar."

Dan looks at Rinzler's suit

Dan spots the "T" on Rinzler's chest.

"Strange." "He looks a bit like Tron"

Dan's eyes widen as he hear that name.

"WAIT A MINUTE! THAT **IS** TRON!"

**Rinzler's P.O.V.**

I got back ready to fight again.

I lash my arm out and I thought I hit Dan's arm, but he didn't de-rez, so I guess I didn't. I use my other hand to hit his disc over his chest.

At that moment the gravity switched again and the program fell. As he stood up, I jump at him and land my foot squarely in his chest as we slide across the floor. I raise my disc up to his neck as the crowd cheered and chanted for me to de-rez him.

DAN!

I heard Danelle screamed running towards Dan.

I turned my head towards giving her a glare warning her not to come any closer.

I first I thought she couldn't tell I gave her a glare because of my helmet was covering my face.

But when she backed away, she understood.

I saw tears running down her cheeks.

She grabbed her hands together as she kneels down.

Danelle: "SOB" Please don't kill him.

I heard her begged me not to hurt him. I looked back Dan with sadness on his face.

**Dan's P.O.V.**

"Tron… What have you become?

Tron looked at my wound he cut earlier.

Blood drop trip out of my wound.

Tron looked back at me and said,

"User"

Tron seemed to hesitate to finish me. He put his disks away and helped me up, holding my arm strongly so I wouldn't get away. A few guards ran into the pitch and grabbed Danelle, her disk falling onto the ground.

"Identify yourselves, Programs!"

"**For the last time, we're not programs**!" Danelle shouted up to the VIP suite.

"Identify!" Another voice said.

"I'm Danelle Mendell"

"And I'm Dan Mandel"

Upon hearing Dan's name, the crowd went silent...

"And my name is Dan Mandel!" The man in the couch stood up upon hearing that name. He turned his head towards his henchman.

"Bring him to me." The man said, walking away.


	4. Chapter 4: The Racing Glitch

Chapter Four: The Racing Glitch

(TRG POV)

The rumors are true. Not one but two users are on the Grid. I can't stay here and let them get De-rezzed. They may think I'm a monster but thats not true. Im a racer with a kind heart. They knew back when my game was plugged in, i made friends. I would never hurt them. But after that whole incident. Theyll never forgive. I lost my two brothers, the girl of my dreams, and my best friend. But I know what I have to do. I have to save those Users. What kind of a person would I be if I let them get killed? I won't let that happen. I'm now the protecter of The Grid, just like my best friend. He maybe re-programmed and probably won't remember me. But I have to carry on his duty. Tears streamed down my face. So long old friend. I have Users to save.

**(Sorry about chapter being short. I'm trying to make chapter five longer. So what do you think of my story? Leave your comments in your reviews)**


End file.
